I love you, on top of you
by PauCev
Summary: HR, Finaly, the moment you've been all waiting for. Hermione and Ron meet again after ten yeasr. Chapter 10 is Up! The end has come,please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.unfortunately =o)  
  
I love you, on top of. you  
  
Hermione step out of the shower singing a song she hadn't heard for at least 10 years. It shocked her to be thinking about that song and what it represented. After all she had carefully avoided thinking about her Hogwarts years ever since that last summer they had all spent together.  
  
It had been the best summer in her whole life; she, Ron, Harry and Ginny had gone together to a beach house when their seventh year finished, as it would we the last three months they would spend together before each one left to seek their destiny. They had agreed not to talk about the future during those weeks.  
  
Where the other ones where, she had no idea; that had been another part of the arrangement: not to communicate to each other once the parties had separated. In an attempt to save their precious memories, and to avoid staining their pure childhood relationships with adult problems, not a single letter had been written. All those where excuses, the three of them knew it well, the truth was that it was too painful to leave the place they had called home for so many years, and cutting any connection with it would make it easier. Or so they thought!  
  
The reality was very different, Hermione's life had been a living hell for five years, that was until she settled down, only then was she able to carry on with her life. Now a day's she was a different person, or rather she was the same person with a new life and with a new perspective on life. She had a beautiful office at the Ministry of Magic, was in charge of the Elfish section of the Department and Control for the Regulations of Magical Creatures and had achieved quiet a few essential changes in the attitude wizards had towards house elves. She had very good friends who shared her interests and were always there for her. She had a small but comfortable apartment in the middle of London, near work and with a fantastic view.  
  
In every aspect of her life she had moved on, the exception being her love life. During those three months at the beach, she and Ron had had something; there was a change in their relationship, as though all the feelings they had been hiding or were unaware of, had boiled under the summer sun and started to bubble out.  
  
The hug they had shared the last night that summer... Ron had appeared at her door singing a slow romantic song, and said he couldn't sleep and did she wanted to talk. They spoke great part of the night, curled in Hermione's bed, and there fell asleep curled together. The next day they left, and that "something" had never been defined, and today those never- sorted feeling where a kind of invisible barrier for her to find someone.  
  
Hermione hastily emptied her mind of such memories, she was determined to change her situation today; she was going to a new club with some girlfriends and was determined to have fun. And if the odds were in her favor, also find that special someone to helped her to forget about Ron.  
  
But then again, why had that Hogwart's song come back to haunt her after so many years? After all her efforts to forget?  
  
"Welcome back to the whirls of your mind" she though too herself while trying to decide what to wear.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Half an hour later, she was standing at the door of H2O, in a short glimmering silver top, very tight light blue jeans and high healed silver sandals. Her hair was straight and shinny. Not to put too fine a point on it she looked gorgeous.  
  
Inside, the atmosphere was cheerful, music, flashing lights, people enjoying themselves. The perfect place to forget abut your worries and have a great time. The group of girls headed to the bar and ordered drinks; found a table on the edge of the dance floor, and sat there, talking, gossiping and glancing around now and then to check out their potential dance partners.  
  
After a while two or three of Hermione's friends where dancing, eventually going back to the table to have a drink and then continue dancing. Hermione had been asked by a couple of guys, but she had instinctually turned them down.  
  
"It's always the same with you Herms" Said Mona, one of her friends when she returned red in the face from the dancing, or was it for the way her partner Paul was looking at her? "You'll never move on if you stay here all night"  
  
"I can't help it, you know" she said half annoyed "it's stronger than me"  
  
"Well, I found the solution to your problem, as you don't seam able to find a guy for yourself, I've done it for you. Paul here has a friend, his really cute and very nice." Hermione started to complain but she was cut off "I forbid you to say no! So drop it! ... Paul, honey, bring your friend please."  
  
A few minutes later Paul was back. His friend was very cute indeed, he had dark blond hair and chestnut eyes, and there was something familiar about his face, but she didn't know what.  
  
"Here, this is Terry." Said Mona "we'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other" and with this she grabbed Paul's hand and disappear from sight.  
  
"So. emmm, want to dance?" Terry said nervously  
  
Hermione was about to refuse, what then she though better of it; she had nothing to loose and Terry did seam like a nice boy. "OK, then"  
  
They set of for the dance floor, a fast old song was playing; it was one by the Weird Sisters. It instantly brought Hermione many memories, but before they could affect her mood she focused on dancing.  
  
Terry was a good dancer and very funny, now and then he would say something amusing, and Hermione couldn't stop laughing. A couple of hours later they returned to the table exhausted from dancing and laughing but in a great mood.  
  
"You are very beautiful you know. and really kind" He said sincerely "but there's something."  
  
"What is it?" She said taken aback "I don't know your name," He said smiling.  
  
"Oh, that. I'm Hermione" she said more relaxed.  
  
"Impressive name, I only met one Hermione before. She went to school with me, a very intelligent witch, I really admired her, never knew what happened to her after graduation."  
  
And then comprehension dawned on her, this was Terry Boot. but before she could said anything he continue talking, "Funny, I've just run into one of her best friends. Hadn't seen him in a while now I come to think about it. I always though those to would end up together, but when I asked him, he said he didn't know where this girl was, but that he missed her very much"  
  
"He misses me?" She said more to herself than to Terry. "Ron Weasley misses me?"  
  
"How do you know. wait a minute, Herms, is it you? Hermione Granger? Oh may God, I can't believe it.you look completely different! Where have you been all these years. uh where are you going?  
  
Hermione didn't hear the last two questions, the moment she heard Ron was right here, and missing her, she knew she had to find him. Leaving Terry talking too himself she stood up and started looking for her real, true love frantically, moving her head in every direction. Walking like this, she didn't see a tall, red headed man and run into him. Both of them stumbled and fell to the floor, she landed on top of him.  
  
Only then, did she realize that the very person she had been waiting for al those years was there, his face inches from hers, his hot breath on her mouth..  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: What did you think? Was it terrible? Could you read it? Do you want more? Please give me your opinion about it!!  
  
Bests!!! 


	2. Facing the truth

A/N: I didn't planned to write today, but you asked for it, so here I am, hope you like it!!  
  
Facing the Truth  
  
Music suddenly stopped. A spot light turned on illuminating the place where they were and people started to form a circle around them, some laughing, some still surprised at what had happened. The moment had broken, the connection that had emerge between them when their eyes met disappeared.  
  
"There's nothing to see here, show's over." Terry's voice sounded on top of the crowd, he had managed to make his way towards his two friends and was trying to help them up.  
  
A few seconds later music started again, and people resumed their dancing, still talking about the bizarre accident. Ron and Hermione got into their feet; she was looking very embarrassed, he was blushing furiously, apparently time hadn't been able to get that out of him. But it had done many other changes on him, Hermione noticed. He wasn't that gangling eighteen years old boy she remembered. He was a tall, muscular, self confident, handsome man.  
  
"Hi there 'Mione, how are you?" Apparently time hadn't made him grow either. after all those years, after what had happened between them, all he can say was "Hi there"  
  
"I'm fine. I." She couldn't believe it, for the first time in her life she was speechless. So many times had she dreamed about this moment. so many times had she though about what she would say, what he would say; and now that the moment had came, all that seamed dull and unreal.  
  
All she could think of was what she had felt that split moment when she was on top of him (A/N Take that sick idea out of your heads!!). And she was sure he had felt the same. their hearts had beaten at unison, and she saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen since that last night at the beach. But now that was gone, he was acting weirdly now.  
  
The reason of his attitude came into scene right then  
  
"Honey, are you OK? I was in the Ladies Room and hear. Oh Hi" A tall, blond woman said spotting Hermione "I'm Laura, you must be the one that fell on top of my boyfriend, he has that kind of animal magnetism, doesn't he?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, sorry again mister" Hermione tried to hide the disappointing in her voice, try to stop tears from coming out of her eyes. Without another word she turned round, for a split second she thought he would try to stop her, but he didn't.  
  
She gave up, tears started to run freely down her face. she wasn't thinking, the only thing she could do was feel, feel the sorrow that was invading her. And suddenly a pair of strong arms raped around her.  
  
"There, there 'Mione. it's going to be all right. don't cry, your eyes are too beautiful to be filled with tears" It was Terry. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried her heart out, for the love she had lost.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Hermione woke up feeling dizzy, she checked her watch 3 PM, she never slept so much  
  
"What happened yesterday?" She couldn't remember anything "I remember being at H2O, and then Mona introduced me a friend of hers. a cute gay. and after that, blackness"  
  
She rolled over and saw a note in her bedside table  
  
|'Mione, | | | |I hope you feel better when you wake up, after what happened | |yesterday what you need is a good sleep and some time alone to | |think.Send me an owl if you need anything. | | | |I'll come to your place tomorrow to check on you, don't do | |anything rush, take a relaxing bath and think carefully before you| |do anything. | | | |Bests | | | |Terry |  
  
By the time Hermione had finished the letter, the painful memories from the previous night had come back to her. Tears started again when she remembered how Ron had let her go away without another word, without trying to explain.  
  
All those years, she had secretly hoped that he would be in the same place she was, missing her. She had been so stupid, so unlike her!  
  
"Terry is right, everyone is right, I need to move on. and I will"  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: Hey Hey, you hadn't expected that, have you? Well to be honest me neither, it looks as though this story has a life of its own. I know it's short. but I wanted to please my readers. anyway next chapter will be longer. I suppose you can deduce what's going to happen. but I might surprise you ;o).  
  
Thanx A LOT for all the reviews, keep giving me your opinion!!! 


	3. The plan

A/N: I'm starting to really love this story, don't you?? Thanx for the reviews! And keep telling me your opinion, PLEASE!!!  
  
Chapter III: The plan  
  
After a long relaxing hot bath with candles, bubbles and music, Hermione left his department and apparated in Hogsmead. She had never been one of those women who locked herself and eat ice-cream watching a sappy romantic muggle movie. She was a woman of action, and she was not going to change now.  
  
"Gosh, nothing had changed here!" She said surprised, looking around: The Three Broomsticks, the Post Office, even the Shirking Shack looked exactly the same. She strolled around the village, thinking about the moments she, Harry and Ron had spent there, those were the good times.  
  
Hermione had decided that if she really wanted to move one she needed two things: to stop that stupid plan of trying to forget about everything connected to his Hogwarts' years and to lift her self-esteem. At Hogsmead she could kill two Fwoopers (check Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them) with on Stone, she could remember all the things she had done with her friends when they were younger and get a new wardrobe. a new appearance will help to her confidence.  
  
When she finished visiting all the usual spots she would go to as a teenager, entered to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Many stars followed her to her table, a young girl who looked as Madam Rosmerta's daughter was behind the counter.  
  
"Well, there's something new" she comment to herself, not sure if she was talking about the new waitress or the stares in her direction.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" A familiar voice spoke in front of her, Hermione lifted her head from his plate, and saw, to her amazement, that non other but Harry Potter was standing there, smiling at her.  
  
He hadn't change since she had last seen him, the same round glasses; his physic was pretty much the same, a bit taller perhaps. And his green eyes showed that he was the same boy she had met so long ago.  
  
"Harry!" she said, standing up and hugging him "How are you?!? It's been a while. I can't believe, Oh I've missed you, God knows I've missed. Why did we ever do such an stupid thing???" She stopped to breath.  
  
"'Mione, you haven't change a bit. well your appearance have but not you. will you let me breath?" Hermione let go of Harry and both sited down at the table  
  
"So, what are you doing here? What have you been doing for the last ten years?" Harry asked after he ordered some lunch.  
  
Both of them had so many things to say, that didn't know were to start from. But they felt so comfortable with each other that conversation soon started. Hermione told Harry everything about her life except for the night before. An learned that Harry was nowadays and Aura who had been working in Australia and was here for a vacation, but hoping to return to England for good.  
  
".So now, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom told me that there's a position at Hogwarts as a DADA teacher, I may apply for it. Anyway, enough about me. Have you heard from Ron or Ginny. or any of the Weasleys?"  
  
"Actually a saw Ron yesterday" she said matter of factly, or trying desperately to sound liken she didn't care. "But didn't have a chance to talk, weird story. All in all, no, I haven't heard from them ever since we parted."  
  
Harry looked disappointed at this, but recovered quickly and said  
  
"What are you planning to do now?"  
  
"I was going to Madam Malking's. I need a few robes and stuff. I don't suppose you'd like to come with mi, do you?" She answered playfully  
  
"Naa, I pass. but tell you what. I have to go back to Paris tomorrow, and stay there for a week. What about organizing a reunion for when I came back?... You know, get in contact with the Weasleys, Lavender, Parvaty, Seamus, the old gang?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sure. why not? Will you take care of everything? I'm kind of busy with work right now" She told him, falling horribly in her attempt to sound excited.  
  
"OK, that's a deal then.. Well I better be off. It was great seeing you again 'Mione. I've missed, really. Supposed will meet again in a week, I'll write to you with all the details anyway. bye!"  
  
"Bye Harry, see you"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Hermione left the Three Broomsticks still amazed at how nothing had changed with Harry, it was a though they had never stopped seeing each other. Ron was another thing. her relationship with him had always been different than with Harry, she supposed it had to do with what she felt towards Ron.  
  
"You need to stop thinking about that, now!" She urged herself  
  
"I'm glad I came here, it was really great seeing Harry" She was thinking when she entered to Madam Malking's shop. "And is going to be even better to see everyone again. I can't wait till next Saturday". now she was lying to herself.  
  
In spite of this, she left the shop with a high spirit, there she had not only bought three knew robes that fitted her perfectly well, but also a new pair of shoes with a handbag that matched and a beautiful cloak.  
  
She apparated home, smiling. the first part of her plan had been a complete success. But now she'd have to hurry with the second part: with the party in a week she only had a couple of days to find a partner she liked and who would help her to forget Ron. She had to act fast.  
  
She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Terry, Thanx a lot for everything you've done for me yesterday! I'm really embarrassed at the way I behaved with you. I was rude and stupid, and you instead of giving me what I disserved, were really nice!!  
  
Please, let me make it up to you. What about having dinner together tomorrow night? My treat.  
  
If you accept my invitation, come to my place at 7 PM  
  
Hoping to see you soon,  
  
Hermione  
  
She tied the letter to her owl's leg and then turned to put her new things away. Now the second face was complete, she only hoped it worked.  
  
"I don't see why it wouldn't" she reasoned "after all, Terry's showed his a great guy, and extremely good looking to. It's amazing what time can do to a person".  
  
And she wasn't kidding; she had become a beautiful, tall and slim young girl. She wore her hear shorter that she used to, what give her the image of a very mature person, and at the same time she had the charming look of an innocent girl.  
  
She had a new appearance, and was determined to have a new heart. would she we able to do it?  
  
A/N: Chan Chan Chan. Now, this can turn very interesting, don't you think?? Tell me what you think! 


	4. First Date

A/N: You can't complain, I'm posting fics almost every day!! Anyway, here's the new chapter. what will happen between Hermione and Terry? Chan chan chan, you'll have to read too know. and once you've found out, please, PLEASE! Review.  
  
Chapter IV: First Date  
  
Sunday night, Hermione didn't usually go out when she had to work the next day, but desperate times required desperate measures. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; she was wearing a short black dress, plain but sexy. A dress that combined with the right sandals and make up would guarantee her a successful night.  
  
Terry had answered her owl almost immediately, saying that there was nothing to feel sorry about and that he would love to have dinner with her as long they both paid the check. He was a really kind and polite guy, Hermione felt a pinch of guilt in her stomach  
  
"You are not using him, he's a nice person and you go out with him because you like him" She had been trying to convince herself by repeating this, ever since she had received Terry's answer.  
  
The bell rang; she cast a last look at the mirror and turned to answer the door. There was no more time to think. She had made the right decision and she was going to prove that to herself.  
  
When she opened the door, most of her doubts disappeared. Terry was standing there, looking gorgeous in a tuxedo, with a bunch of tulips (Hermione's favorites flowers, how did he knew?) and smiling at her.  
  
Wow 'Mione, you look. wow!...These are for you" he said handing her the tulips "I looked for the most beautiful ones, but they are not match to your beauty"  
  
At these words, Hermione blush furiously and managed to articulate a timid "Thanx". They stayed there, in silence, looking at each other and awkward silence between them. She had never felt so weird when around Ron or Harry, this couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"Stop it, will you! It's just that you don't know him. If you want this to work: Say something!!" she ordered to herself.  
  
"Well, mmm, shall we go no? I've made reservations at the Phoenix Father, I'll just cast a vase for these and we are ready t go"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
They arrived at the restaurant five minutes later; it was packed with witches and wizards, the Phoenix Father was a very exclusive restaurant and it was very difficult to get reservations. But as a ministry representative, Hermione had some influences.  
  
"How did you get the reservations? I suppose you are full of surprises" He said amazed.  
  
"So are you, did you know tulips are my favorite flowers? Or was it by chance that you bought them?"  
  
"I told you a looked for the most beautiful ones trying to match your beauty, besides I wrote a letter to the person who would know and remember everything about you, he gave all the details. man he was acquainted with every little detail about you, he really must care about you 'Mione. Ron does"  
  
Why on earth did he have to mention his name? Everything was going perfectly until he said those three letters. And the n again, he could have taken the credits for the flowers, but he was so honest that he had told her the truth. The guilt on Hermione's stomach was heavier now.  
  
Luckily at that very moment the waiter arrived with the menu and distracted Hermione from her depressing thoughts.  
  
All in all, she had a good time with Terry, they talked about Hogwarts' times, Voldemort (nobody was afraid of him anymore since Harry had finally defeated him), the problems on the ministry of magic, various things. Terry was an amusing person, and Hermione found herself chatting with him as she would have done with Ron or Harry. He was also a gentleman, one of those that barely exist nowadays. He was the perfect man to fall in love with, the perfect man to help you forget.  
  
Once they finished their dinner, they decided to walk home; the night was starry and warm. Ideal for a romantic stroll under the moonlight, holding hands they walked down the quiet London streets and alleys.  
  
"I had a great time, thank you" Said Hermione  
  
"So did I. The restaurant was excellent, and the company even better" He always found the words to flatter her. "Next time, I want t show off with my contacts, I'll take you to a pub a fried f mine owns"  
  
"Will there be a next time?" She said jokingly, but secretly relieved to hear that. Her plan seamed to be working, both f them wanted a second date, which was god, right?  
  
"Well of course, if there's a first, there has t be a second one; you have to give me the chance to impress you"  
  
"That won't be necessary" She said softly, facing him, looking into his deep chestnut eyes.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her, softly and tenderly. Hermione had never had a kissed like that, it was wonderful. the perfect kiss, in the perfect place, with the perfect guy. but not for her. She enjoyed the kiss, and did not bake it dramatically saying something like: "this is not what I want" but when the kiss ended her smile wasn't as honest as his.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Hermione closed her apartment's door, after sharing another incredible kiss. She had never met a man like him, she had invited Terry for a cup of coffee, but he had merely smiled and said "Its not appropriate in a first date, even if you know the lady for twenty years" and with a wink he was gone.  
  
The first thing Hermione saw was Harry's owl Hedwig snoozing on her owl's perch, she had a letter tied on her leg; it was from Harry, with the details for the party.  
  
"Hedwig, I'm sorry. I can't write the answer yet, but go if you want; I'll send it with Penny."  
  
Hedwig took off immediately, while Hermione sat on her desk and wrote  
  
Dearest Terry,  
Thanx again for the wonderful night!  
  
I know you said you'll decide where to go next time, but it will have  
to be before next Saturday. There's a "reunion party" Harry is  
organizing, it will be at 7:30 PM at The Burrow. Will you be my date?  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione was going too change into her night gown when Terry's face appeared at her fireplace.  
  
"Hi 'Mione. I didn't feel like writing" He said cheerfully "and I wanted to see you again. I'll accept your invitation if you accept mine, what about going to this pub I've mentioned next Wednesday?"  
  
"Let me check my agenda, let me see if I don't have other appointment. you are lucky, I don't. Usually I don't make arrangements for the same week, but being who you are I'll make an exception" She said, in a fake executive voice.  
  
"Miss, you have a deal. I'll be at your place at 9 PM on Wednesday, bye!" He gave her one of his wonderful smile and disappeared.  
  
She went to bed feeling happy again; Terry was just what she needed. She felt she was falling in love with him. With this last thought she fell asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Hermione was walking through what seamed to be Hogwarts' library, perusing a red something; she tried to change directions, but all the other roads didn't seemed to be good enough for her. And that red something was moving further from her, she tried harder but couldn't run fast enough to catch it.  
  
Hermione woke up, she didn't remembered what she had been dreaming about but there was an unease sensation inside her. However she suspected it had something to do with her love life. She would have to try harder, she wasn't going to fail. she was going to let go of Ron, no matter what!  
  
A/N: Isn't Terry the cutest? Perhaps a bit twee, but cute. Anyway, give me a piece of your mind and tell what you think about this chapter!!. And while you wait for the next one (that will probably take a bit linger because I have to study) read my other fics. THANNNX 


	5. Tere's something I need to tell you

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry this took so long but I warned you this may happen. Anyway, here it so enjoy  
  
Chapter IV: There's something I need to tell you  
  
Hermione's week hadn't been as bad as she had expected, between her work and Terry's letters and sudden apparitions at her fireplace, she hadn't had time to think about Ron. However, this was only during daytime, because nights brought back all her ghosts; she kept having wired dreams she knew were connected to Ron but couldn't remember them. It was as though her subconscious self was telling her not to let go of him. She had spent long hours in her bed the first few days telling herself all the reasons why Ron wasn't for her. By the time Wednesday night came, she gave up and every time she was awoken by one of these dreams, would just turn over and carry on sleeping.  
  
Today was Friday, the day before the "big reunion". Hermione found it hard to concentrate on her work, the party kept popping in her mind. Around midday, frustrated, she decided that perhaps some lunch would help to her concentration, and at that very moment Terry aparated at her desk.  
  
"Hi 'Mione" he said cheerfully "care to have lunch with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to! You know, you have the a timing"  
  
"And why would that be my lady?"  
  
Hermione was thinking that lunch with Terry was just what she needed to forget about Ron and the party, it would be easier to concentrate after a break with him; but didn't told him so, instead she said  
  
"I was thinking about you at this very moment"  
  
"Great minds thing alike" he said smiling, and then added "and are meant to be together  
  
Hermione couldn't say anything, as she was receiving one of those amazing kisses again. "This is The Perfect guy" she thought. Then why was so much trouble for her to fall in love with him? At this point she knew she cared a lot for him, she even loved him, but to be in love with him? That was a different matter. "It only takes time, you just met him a week ago, just wait and see, or better wait and feel" she told herself yet again, for what it felt like the hundredth time.  
  
"What do you feel like eating? I know a fantastic place, a muggle owns it; it's small but the food is just delicious"  
  
"Let's go there then" And both of them dissaparated  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
They arrived at a small untidy looking place; it was clearly an Italian restaurant, the walls were decorated with photographs of pasta dishes, posters of various football (soccer) teams and a couple of Italian flags hanged from the roof.  
  
The waitress, a plum woman that reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley, lead them to a table near one of the windows.  
  
"You had to choose this place!" Said Hermione looking around  
  
"Why? You don't like it? We can go somewhere else if you want"  
  
"Are you kidding? I love it! This used to be my favorite restaurant when I was a kid. My parents and I used to come here every Sunday" At hat moment an excited voice sounded behind them  
  
"'Mione it's wonderful to have you here again, it's been a long time since your last visit! How are you¨? How are your parents?" (A/N You imagine an Italian accent, I don't know how to write it)  
  
"Hi Mr. Peralti. Yes, it's been a long time. We are all very well thank you. I'm very glad you are still on business"  
  
"Yes we've been very lucky. María, María!" He shouted at the waitress "Haven't you recognized our customers here? It's Hermione Grange! Do you remember her?"  
  
"Oh Mama Mia. You are a woman know! I can't believe it!" Said María hugging Hermione "It's great to have you back! Order what you want, our treat!"  
  
Hermione knew only too well to argue, and merely smiled.  
  
"You are a box full of surprises!" Said Terry once Mr. and Mrs. Peralti had left. "My box full of surprises. 'Mione, I brought you here because there's something I wanted you tell you"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, on the contrary. Is just. 'Mione, this last week has been wonderful. You have changed my life ever since we meet again and, well. I wanted you to know that. I love you"  
  
"Oh Terry, that is very sweet. I feel the same. Without you this week would have been a living hell and you made it paradise"  
  
At this words Terry smiled so broadly and sincerely that made Hermione smile two.  
  
"Then we can say we are officially a couple?"  
  
"Only if you come here and kiss me" Terry stood up and kissed her so deeply and romantically as nobody had ever kissed her. And she kissed him back, ignoring a quiet voice at the back of her head that said: Ron, Ron.  
  
A/N: There you are, a short chapter I know. But I needed this to happen before the party. You'll soon find out why!! PLEASE, PLASE PLEASE! REVIEW!!! Thanx 


	6. The Day Came!

Chapter VI: The Day Came  
  
The day had come; Hermione woke up early on Saturday, tired of lying in bed hopelessly trying to get up to sleep. She went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and saw Hedwig, she was carrying a note from Harry that read  
  
Dear 'Mione,  
Just a note to remind you of tonight's party, 7:30 at Ron's. Remember,  
it's an important occasion, so ware dress robes. Hope to see you there!  
  
Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, that party hasn't left my mind for a second this week" She thought while she tied to Hedwig's leg a note that said "I will, see you"  
  
She made some breakfast and sat down to read the Daily Prophet, knowing she was wasting her time as she wouldn't be able to concentrate. But she had around twelve hours until the party, and she would go mad if she didn't find something else to think about.  
  
The answer to her problem came around midday, after she had tried without success to distract herself by cleaning her apartment (in the muggle way), organize all her books and re-read "Hogwarts: a History" what had always worked (Not this time). Terry arrived to take her out for lunch.  
  
"I do not know how you do it; you always appear when I'm thinking about you". She was going to say when I need you the most, but that would lead to awkward questions and explanations.  
  
"I'm always ready to hear your call sweetheart" He answered kissing her hand. "Fancy going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Sure, let me get my coat" And in the blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
After a quick lunch at the Three Broomsticks, they went for a walk through the village. Terry insisted to go to the Sparkling Diamond.  
  
"I hate going in there Terry! Everything just gorgeous and I can't even afford a cup of coffee there"  
  
"That's why men are here for. Come on in I have a surprise for you"  
  
Terry had to practically push Hermione inside; it was a beautiful shop full of little blue boxes floating around with different shaped and sized glittering diamonds inside them, there were rings, necklaces, bracelets, any piece of jewelry you could think of.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Boot, your package has just arrived" Said a blond woman dressed in a blue uniform that reminded Hermione of an flight attendant, and handed him a blue box matching her uniform, with the silver logo of the company.  
  
"Thank you very much. 'Mione, this is for you. I know you are going to have a tantrum about it, what when I saw it, it reminded me of you and couldn't help myself"  
  
"Terry you shouldn't have bothered, really. Oh my God! It is beautiful, it is too much" She finished when saw the necklace he had gotten for her. It had a thin gold chain and a gold tulip with a little diamond on its bottom.  
  
"Nothing is too much for you dear, you are perfect. I've loved you ever since we were at Hogwarts, only I didn't recognize my feelings for what they where until I found you again"  
  
She was about to say something but Terry cut her with a little peck on her nose and said, "Sh, I won't listen to any complain. Besides, it's time to go. we have to get ready for the party. I'll pick you up at 7" And with another peck, he disappeared.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Sure enough, at seven o'clock, sharp Terry was ringing Hermione's bell. She opened the door and to find an open minded Terry, the reason was her look. She was wearing a lilac dress robe and had her hear tied in a high pony tale. In her neck glittered a gold chain and in her right hand a golden ring that match with the necklace. It had been Ron and Harry's present for her after graduation, and she hadn't wore it for ten years. That one was a weird occasion to ware it, but somehow she couldn't leave it behind that night, it was such an especial night as especial was the ring.  
  
"Wow Honey, you look. Wow" Terry was speechless, something she had never seen until that moment  
  
"Thanx, you look great too" She said looking appreciatively at his navy blue dress robes.  
  
"Shall we go then? I can't wait to get there and flash my beautiful partner" Together with him, a blushing Hermione dessaparated to The Burrow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny opened the door; She looked exactly the same, it was one of those persons whose bodies grow up but keep their childish faces. Her flaming red hair and her freckles gave her the looks of a doll.  
  
"Oh my God, 'Mione, is that you?... I can't believe it, I barely recognize you. you are a different person. It's been a long time. I missed you so much!" She said hugging her old best friend  
  
"And you look just the same. How have you been?, I've missed you too" She answered hugging her back  
  
"Fine, there are too many things we have to talk about, but come in, both of you. First things first, you have to introduce me to your date"  
  
"There won't be any need, you know him already, remember Terry Boot?"  
  
"Terry?!? How are you? You too have changed a lot. well, anyway come in and join the party"  
  
Ginny conducted them to the back yard, Lavender and Parvaty were there gossiping as they used to do in the old times, also Dean and Seamus who were talking to Fred and George Weasley about their joke shop. Percy was discussing Quiditch with Harry and Neville. None of them looked as though they had lived the last ten years. Hermione could have sworn they had been frozen the they of the graduation and thawed the night before; it was like coming out of a time tunnel that had transported them ten years in the past.  
  
Ron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Terry, knowing that Hermione and Ginny needed some "girlish time" left to join the Quiditch chat.  
  
Once they were out of earshot the old friends began to talk rapidly  
  
"So, Terry hu? How did that happened?"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't believe it if I told you, Do you remember I didn't use to believe in fate? Well I do now, giving how I met him.But nobody else brought a partner, wasn't I supposed to?"  
  
"No, it's just that Lavender is engaged to Dean and Parvaty is seeing Percy (I know, I can't believe it either). Fred's and George's wives are helping mom in the kitchen, and Neville and Harry are single"  
  
"And what about you missy?"  
  
"Nothing very special, I dated a couple f guys, but nothing serious you know." It was as though she was hiding something she wanted to say but didn't dare t. There was n need, Hermione knew her only too well and was sure she was not the only one who hadn't forget her former love.  
  
The girls continued chatting without pause, not ever to take breath; after all they had a lot of things to catch up with. They talked about love lives, work, friends, holydays, old times. The usual things. Every now and then Hermione would check her watch and then looked towards the door. Where was he? Wasn't he going to go? On those occasions Ginny would gave her a knowing look, it looked as though she also knew what was going on inside Hermione's head and heart  
  
Harry joined them, and Ginny blushed and mumbled that she had to go and help her mother before leaving.  
  
"Doesn't this bring back the best memories of your life?" Said Harry "You know, those times the three of us would spend alone, talking about anything and everything. how did be allow ourselves to loose that? Why did we do it?"  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. There had been hard times, when I really needed a close friend and you two weren't there any more. Countless times I've started letters for you and never send them because f that stupid pact"  
  
"Same here. But now, everything is going to be as it used to. well no exactly as it used to..." Both let out a sight remembering.  
  
"Things are different now, but it does not mean that they are bad. And from now on, everything would be better because we would be together again"  
  
"Let's talk about something cheerful, leave the past to yeasterday. you and Terry, what about that?"  
  
"To make a long story short, we've met by chance in a club a week ago and sparks appeared we've been a couple since then. I like him, he is a nice guy. I don't know"  
  
"I see, so you have forgotten abut. you know who"  
  
Hermione was on the edge of saying that he had forgotten her first but though better of it and instead answered:  
  
"That was a juvenile crush. Perhaps we could have gotten something if things had developed differently, but that didn't happen. I'm with Terry now, and very happy"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that" Terry's voice sound in her ear as he hugged her from her back "I'm very happy with you too" and he turned her to kiss her.  
  
At that very moment there was a commotion, someone had arrived. The very someone she had been expecting to see. She knew he was here, however she didn't break the kiss; she needed him to know that she was over him and that there was no turning back.  
  
She needed him to know that and needed her to believe and feel it.  
  
A/N: It took a while but here it is! It is longer than other chapters, but I didn't want to include the moment when they meet again in this chapter because it has to be special!! Anyway hope you enjoy it!! Thanx for all the previews reviews and keep telling me what you think!!  
  
Cheers, Pauly  
  
PS: I know Hermione may seam cruel towards Terry, but don't worry. Everything will end fine for both of them ;o) 


	7. Harder than they though

Chapter 7: Harder than they thought  
  
"Hmm, sorry to interrupt you. but aren't you going to say hi to you dearest friend?" Ron's voice came from behind them. Terry and Hermione broke the kiss, reluctantly  
  
"Hi, Ron, how have you been?" Said Terry, extending his hand. Ron shuck, but his greetings sounded somehow colder than Terry's. After the few usual words two persons share when they meet again after a long time, Terry went off to talk to Harry, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
Hermione hadn't said anything yet, she didn't trust herself to speak and was hoping Ron wouldn't address her directly. But once again he was there to contradict her will, the very moment Terry turned his back on them he began to speak.  
  
"'Mione, how are you? I've missed you, you know. Last time we met you didn't give me time to tell you what I've been holding for ten years. why did you act like that?"  
  
"I." This was harder than she had imagined, not only did he look gorgeous, but also the things he was saying, and the way he was saying them. It was as though he was reading her soul and paraphrasing what it said. For a moment she considered telling him how much she loved him, that over the years that love had been one of the most important feelings she had had. But then she remembered, the real reason she had created this whole "circus". he had a girlfriend, he had clearly forgotten her and was now talking as a friend, as a brother.  
  
"I didn't want to cause you trouble with your girlfriend, discos are not the ideal places to have to give explanations. And besides, Terry was waiting for me" Lying to him was the hardest thing she had ever than. Especially now she felt so egger to hug him and never let go.  
  
"Oh, I se. I thought. Anyway, never mind, so you are with Terry?"  
  
"Yes, we met that night at the disco, and well. love at first sight. He is a great man"  
  
"Funny, I never saw you as a woman who would "fall in love at first sight"  
  
"Ron, you never saw me as a woman" It was a flashback: they were again at Hogwarts fighting over some stupid piece of homework. But it only lasted a fraction of a second and reality brought back the hard truth, they weren't fifteen anymore, and each one had choose his own way, apart from the other.  
  
"Yeah well, I used to be pretty stupid. field to notice many things, and then regret them"  
  
"Used to be? Come on baby, it took you two years to ask me out" Laura was there again, interrupting the moment. Luckily, Terry's intuition hadn't failed him, and once again he appeared when Hermione needed him the most.  
  
"Sweetheart, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you to, you two want something?" Hermione felt a rush of gratitude towards Terry, she knew she wouldn't have resisted much more. Luckily for her, they both denied with their heads.  
  
"'Mione, is everything all right? You look sad"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm just. it's hard to explain. the emotion of seeing all these people again. how could something be wrong when I have the most perfect man of the world by my side"  
  
And she kissed him, right there, in the middle of The Burrow back yard surrounded by her best friends. Oblivious to the fact, that only meters away from her, there was a red haired figure how was watching her, regretting the moment he had let her go, and believing he had lost her forever.  
  
"You can't ruin her happiness. Your fear is the reason you are feeling so miserable now, don't let you selfishness make her as unhappy as you are" He hosted a last look at the kissing couple and turned to face his girlfriend, the woman who would help him to let go Hermione.  
  
If they only knew what was going inside each other's mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Ron spend the whole night trying to convince himself that he had to move on, to let go of the past and face his future.  
  
But every time he saw Hermione holding hand with Terry, kissing him, dancing with him or laughing at his jokes, he felt a rush of something very similar to what he had felt in their fourth year when he had seen Hermione dancing with Krum at the Yule Ball. The difference was that know, he knew what it meant. He was jealous, because he loved her.  
  
Laura was a very good looking and nice woman, what she wasn't Hermione. She didn't understand him as she did; his girlfriend didn't laugh at his silly jokes or have rows with him about the simplest things, or discussed with him the latest news. Life with Laura wasn't what he had dreamed, he had dreamed about life with Hermione, and the only thing he would get his fantasy to come true was to be with his best friend.  
  
By the end of the party, he was sure that the only way he could ever be happy was if he had Hermione by her side. He was going to win her back, he didn't know how, but he would do it. Even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
A/N: What would Ron do? Will he be able to get Hermione back?... You'll have to wait and REVIEW to know!! Anyway, I know it's a short chapter, but it has what you wanted, doesn't it? Tell me what you think!! 


	8. But we are so perfect for each other

A/N: Hey hey, It's been a while, I know!!! Don't hate me!! Anyway, I can't promise a long chapter cause' I do not have time.. But, something is something, don't complain and try and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I own nothing!!  
  
But we are so perfect for each other  
  
It took Hermione a whole week to get over seeing Ron again; gosh, she loved him so much it hurt. It hurt not to have him by her side, it hurt to lie to Terry who was so wonderful with her, it hurt to think that the only way she could be happy was with him. For seven days she secretly moaned over her unreturned love; not knowing that he loved her back, that at that very moment he was suffering her absence and that he was trying to think about something that would bring her back to his arms.  
  
Luckily, Terry was abroad during that week and Hermione didn't have to put on an act around him where everything was perfect and they were the cutest couple. They exchanged letter every day, but it was easy to write lies that sounded real. Although by the time Friday arrived, Hermione had decided that she had to finish her relation with Terry; it wasn't fair for him, she didn't have the right to do what she was doing to him. He had been nothing but sweet and kind and she was paying him with lies. The thought of this tortured Hermione almost as much as the though of Ron hugging Laura.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Terry arrived he following Sunday and invited Hermione "to have something to drink as there was something they needed to talk about", well you know the effect those words can have on a woman who is in love, but for Hermione were just another reason to feel guilty: her heart hadn't started beating any faster as the sound of those words, she didn't feel depressed at the idea of something terrible was ahead (as many girls do when their boyfriends say: "we have to talk"). Nothing, she felt nothing like that.  
  
This was the perfect occasion to tell him the truth, even though he was sure to hate her from now onwards and that she would loss someone who was very dear to her.She could not go on with this farce.  
  
Terry took her to a quiet coffee shop in the suburbs; he looked serious, stiff, he didn't look as himself at all. Hermione began to worry, something was wrong, she could tell, but she worried about something being wrong with Terry, his health or something.  
  
"Mione, I don't even know how to say this. You are such a wonderful person, and the mere fact that you want to be with me is an honor, 'cause you'll never we with who wasn't worth it.."  
  
"Oh Terry, I feel the same, I mean you've been nothing but."  
  
"Please, don't., you are making this even harder"  
  
"What's going on." She looked into his eyes and realized instantly "You don't love me?!"  
  
Her looked at her, apologetically and began to say something but she cut him off "It's ok, me neither!"  
  
There was relief in the air.  
  
"But we are so right to each other!" Said Terry  
  
"I know!!... So tell me. is there anyone else?" She asked, as if she were a sixteen years old girl talking to her best friend  
  
"Well. I met this lady during my trip, nothing happen of course. but. you never know- he winked- if you know what I mean.. And, what about you? Is there anyone?  
  
"No, but there's the dream of someone else" She answered dreamily.  
  
For the rest of the night they chatted as the best of friends. And when the end of the night came, they parted knowing that they had in each other a person they could count and rely on, someone who would be there always, as one of their most dear friends.  
  
To be continue  
  
A/N: You've been warned! But, even I wanted it to be longer. anyway I promise something more "juicy" next time!... In the mean time, try my other fics.  
  
Desclaimer2: If you haven't notice (although you should be a fluffiness fan to do so) I've stolen a couple of line from "You've got mail". Great movie by the way!! So I do not even own the dialogs. And I call myself a writer. shame on me! 


	9. An interesting night

A/N: Here I am again, at 3 pm of a rainy night. utterly depressed, in front of the computer, writing for you people. I hope you like it! Read, enjoy and REVIEW, PLEASE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as ever. I own nothing but the plot  
  
An interesting night  
  
"Why on earth did I agree to go" Hermione thought as she step out of the shower. It was Christmas Eve, Mrs. Weasley had invited the "gang" over for a fancy dinner party; a "ticket to the past" she had called it in the letter, everybody would be there and that included Ron and Laura. Of course she was looking forward to seeing Harry, Ginny and the rest of them again. And she was dying to meet Ron, but she wasn't ready to see him in someone else's arms.  
  
What's done was done, she would have to go, so she picked up one of her favorite dress robes; it was a bit shallow, but if she looked gorgeous she would feel kind of better next to "the happy couple". She put on a necklace Ginny had given her as a graduation present, and did her hair the way she used to while she was at Hogwarts.if that dinner was to be a trip to the past, she would have to wear her old "uniform".  
  
At seven 'clock, Hermione was at the Weasley's door. She took a deep breath before knocking. "Just smile and enjoy yourself. you are not fifteen anymore; you are an adult, you can handle this" (noc noc) "No, I can't. I don't want to.- Hi Mr. Weasley. Merry Christmas!!"  
  
The door had opened before she had the time to chicken out and dissaparete, she walked into the now very familiar living room. It was packed with familiar faces, smiling at her or laughing at a resent joke. Yes it definitely felt like a flash back, especially when from the kitchen came Mrs. Weasely's yells, blaming Fred and George for something. She couldn't help but smile. perhaps, it wouldn't be such a terrible night, after all she was between the people she loved the most, the persons she had shared moments of happiness and grief, those who had always been there for her. yes, she had been stupid to think she would not enjoy herself; "in fact" she thought "this is going to be a great Christmas"  
  
"Some things never change, do they?" Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"It looks as if nothing changes around here"  
  
"Oh, believe me, some do!... I have reasons to believe this is going to be an interesting night"  
  
"Why's that"  
  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough.in the mean time, come here, there is someone very special I won't you to meet"  
  
Hermione knew better than to argue, if Ginny was determined not to tell her something, there was no way she would get it out of her, so she followed her best friend up stairs, they entered what Fred and George's old room where a crib had been placed. I beautiful red-haired baby was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"This is Peter, Bill's son.isn't he the sweetest thing you've ever seen?  
  
"Oh, yes, he is! Your first nephew?"  
  
"No, third. Bill has also a four years old daughter, Pamela and Charlie is the proud father of Tom, his three. they are in the kitchen helping mom. You see, some things do change. we all grew up" There was something special about the way she said that, something in her tone, as if she was trying to give Hermione a hint. But she was completely lost.  
  
From down stairs came Mrs. Weasely's voice calling Ginny, and the moment she left the room Peter opened his eyes and started crying. For a second Hermione hesitated, then she picked the baby up and started to rock him and sing a lullaby, The baby stop crying instantly and slowly went back to sleep, a smile in hiss little face.  
  
"I always thought you'd make a great mother"  
  
Hermione turned and saw Ron, leaning against the door, arms crossed, gazing adorably. at her? "No you full, you are carrying his nephew, his looking like that at the baby in your arms, not at you". She forced a week smile and quickly busied herself depositing Peter in his crib again.  
  
"You are a natural with children, as you are a natural with everything 'Mione"  
  
"No, I could never fly as well as you and Harry"  
  
"True, I think that and chess were the only things I was better than you at"  
  
An awkward moment of silence followed his words, neither of them was sure what to say next. Neither of them knew what to say. they've been there countless times, his last words were the perfect cue for a fight. But tonight, something was different, nor Ron nor Hermione felt like fighting. They had more relevant things to talk about, or at least, both of them had very important things they wanted to tell the other, but neither of them could work up the courage to do it.  
  
"You two fighting already?... You haven't been together for fifteen minutes.You should marry once and for all and finish with this nonsense" Said Harry jokingly. The moment was over, everything felt normal again.  
  
"We weren't fighting; I was just remanding our dear friend here how she sucks at chess"  
  
"And I was about to tell him that he shouldn't talk until he plays me again, I've gotten loads better" She said defensibly. and you shouldn't open your mouth without thinking either Harry, Ron is with Laura"  
  
"Didn't Ginny tell you? We broke up."  
  
"You did? Oh I'm sorry to hear that"  
  
"No, of course you are not"  
  
"Harry what are you talking about, of course I'm sorry"  
  
"Yes, yes sure, whatever you say. I'll go and fetch something to eat. see you guys"  
  
"What was all that about?" Said Ron sounding confused  
  
"I have no idea" replied Hermione, blessing the darkness of the room that hided the blush of her cheeks "Why did you broke up?, I'm mean if you want to talk about it"  
  
"You know I can talk abut everything with you. but I recon Harry is right, we should go and get something t eat before nothing is left, we can talk after supper. By the way, I didn't see Terry down stairs, isn't he coming?"  
  
"No, we broke up too"  
  
"Oh" was all that Ron said.  
  
As they descended the stairs, the same thought crossed each others mind: "maybe Ginny was right, this could be an extremely interesting night"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: I swear more romance, action and sparks in the next one. I'm to tiered to think right now and I don't want to ruin the moment we've been all waiting for ;) 


	10. Toghether at last

A/N: Took me long enough to find a suitable night to write. But here I am, so. Enjoy. And please please please please please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! You know it by now, don't you?  
  
.  
Together at last  
  
Hermione and Ron entered in the living room at the precise moment Mrs. Weasley was entering through the kitchen door, carrying a delicious looking turkey. Everybody else had already taken their sits, and there were only two empty chairs at the very end of the table next to Harry, who was listening t what Ginny was saying with interest, "Too much interest" thought Hermione as her best friend wouldn't take his eyes from the red- haired young lady.  
  
"Ladies first" Said Ron pulling Hermione's chair and waiting for her to sit.  
  
"Thanks" Said Hermione uncertainly, was this the same person who used to run towards a table and tuck in everything he could reach?  
  
Once dinner was served and all the guests were eating, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had time to chat as they hadn't done it in ten years. Even though each had been through so much without the other three, everything felt so right, it was as though no time had passed since the had parted; and yet there was a strange feeling rising between them, not a bad feeling, just a different one.  
  
After everyone had had dinner, Mr. Weasley suggested that they all should go out to have a cup of coffee while Fred and George demonstrated their latest fireworks. He had put a kind of enlarged bubble charm over the house and garden so that, even though they were walking on the snow, the air was warm. The children were running and laughing around the place, above them and spectacular display of colors and lights, Mrs. Weasley had bewitched some trees to sing carols. The atmosphere was contagious and Hermione felt happier than she had done in years, a rush of love towards the people surrounding her rose inside her chest and, she smiled broadly and started humming one of the carols.  
  
"Isn't' this great?" Said Ginny who had just arrived holding two cups of coffee and handing one to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yes. I can't stop smiling; I hadn't realized how much I missed you all until today"  
  
"I know what you mean!" She answered melancholically, and Hermione noticed she looked towards were Harry was and sighted.  
  
"You know that I can read through you, don't you? Now tell me truth, do you still love him?" Hermione said, looking too at Harry's direction  
  
"More than never.I mean, over the years I thought that I had forgotten him, but the moment I saw him again. I knew that such feelings never die" Hermione merely nodded and smiled again.  
  
"Does that smile mean that I was right and that you haven't forgotten my brother either?"  
  
"You said it, such feelings never die."  
  
Mrs. Weasley called Ginny to help her, and a couple of minutes later Harry joined Hermione, looking depressed.  
  
"Hey, cheer up! It's Christmas"  
  
"I know. I just."  
  
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"You will guess it anyway. you are good with this stuff. The thing is, I just wish I was braver" He said with the smallest of glances to were Ginny was.  
  
"Braver?! Harry, you are the braver person I've ever met. D I need to remind you all the things you did while we were in the school?"  
  
"I'm not talking about that kind of courage. I'll speak plainly, I like, no, I love this woman and I can't work up the guts to tell her"  
  
"Hahaha, that has always been your weak spot, hasn't it? Well, lets find out if I haven't lost my talent: Is it my read haired friend you love?" Harry nodded and blushed.  
  
"Harry, do you trust my instincts?" Another nod "Then go and talk to her, believe me, you won't regret it" She added smiling broadly  
  
A particularly loud fire cracker exploded behind the two of them and made them jump, Pamela and Tom shriek and run to hide behind their mothers. Ginny and Hermione laughed heartedly together with the rest.  
  
Mr. Weasley took advantage of the moment, as everyone had stopped talking t see the little children reaction, and called for a toast.  
  
"Cheers, - he said- to this reunion, to all of us; to those who had always been here, to those who joined out group recently, and to those who are to come." he waved his wand and a champagne glass appeared in front of each f the guests.  
  
His last words were explained by George, how took his glass first, raised it in the air and hugging his wife Libby with one arm:  
  
"In about 7 month there will be a new Weasley in the world, and I'm going to be a father"  
  
Nobody spoke for a moment, the Mrs. Weasley and Ginny move to hug and the couple, followed by the rest of the family and friends. Hermione stayed behind, thinking she should let those who were closest to the couple congratulate them first.  
  
Ron, spotting her, made his way out of the crowd smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this; can you imagine George changing dippers?"  
  
Hermione giggled and said "What worries me most is the kind f things he will teach to that poor kid"  
  
The pair of them laughed as they remembered all the stuff the twins had done back at Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly Hermione realized that Ron had stopped laughing and was surveying her with a strange look on his face, one she had seen in his eyes only once before, just before the Yule Ball when he realized she was a girl.  
  
"What's up?" She asked worried  
  
"I was just thinking, I should hurry and get a wife if I won't to be a father before I'm a great-uncle"  
  
"What happened to Laura?"  
  
"Oh, we weren't meant to be together. I mean, she was great, but I don't know. There were little details she didn't have that made us wrong for each other. She didn't laugh at my silly jokes, she wouldn't row with me at what we order for dinner, she wouldn't remind me of what "Hogwarts, a History" said every few weeks, she wouldn't." He was moving his face closer towards Hermione's with every word; she could feel his breath on her nose that was inches from his. Her hear started to beat furiously, he was so good looking, so kind, so close.  
  
A new firework exploded making Ron jump backwards, a split second later he would have kissed her. Hermione looked around and saw, to her relief, that everyone was still busy congratulating George and Libby; Ron was also looking at the small crowd of people behind him, and she knew he was thinking along the same lines she had. Had he been feeling along the same lines as well?  
  
"Emm, do you want to go for a walk?" He said blushing scarlet and looking at the ground.  
  
"Sure" She said smiling; she couldn't believe what had almost happened. He had been about t kissed her? Perhaps he did felt the same way she did.  
  
They walked towards the forest that surrounded The Burrow. Once they were out of sight and earshot Ron stopped just in front of a tree someone had decorated with tinkling lights and mistletoe and turn to face Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, There's something I need to tell you. something I've been holding and feeling for ten years" He took a deep breath and continued "'Mione, the real reason I broke up with Laura was this"  
  
And he kissed her, tenderly but firmly. Hermione didn't hesitate and kissed him back. Snow started to fall and their kiss depended, as they realized the love they had been holding for so long.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are the woman I had dreamed abut since we first met. You are the reason I want to be a better person. Ten years ago I made a stupid mistake I'll never forget myself for, and now I'm going to make sure I don't do the same. So. Would you marry me 'Mione?" And he pulled from his pocket a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh Ron. That was beautiful. Of curse I'll marry you. I love you so much it hurts!"  
  
"Not any more" He said putting the ring on her finger.  
  
They kissed again, and walked back to the garden hand in hand. They arrived to see Harry and Ginny hugging. Ron looked shocked for a moment and then laughed.  
  
The sound of the grandfather clock announced it was midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas 'Mione"  
  
"Merry Christmas Ron"  
  
They kissed again, knowing that from that day onwards they had each other for ever and ever.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, there you have it. I really liked writing this story. Did YOU like it? Please tell me, I'm dieing to know!! 


End file.
